Earthworm Jim 2 (PlayStation)
Earthworm Jim 2 is a port of Sega Saturn Version, which it suppose have new levels are included. Released in November 15, 1996 in European for PlayStation, besides it does not released in North America. Game Description An ordinary average earthworm named Jim goes about his normal daily life, cruising around avoiding crows and doing other general worm-like things. Jim is suddenly struck by a very large ultra- high- tech- indestructible- super- space- cyber- suit. Through sheer luck, Jim rests safely in the neck ring of the suit. Suddenly, the ultra-high-tech space particles of the suit begin interacting with Jim's soft wormy flesh. A radical light-speed evolution takes place. Jim soon realizes he is in control of the suit. Gameplay is similar to the first game, with Jim jumping and running through the levels. There are 5 weapons more than the original game to collect. Characters like Princess Whats-Her-Name and Psy-Crow appear. Debug Menu Although there's a Debug Menu Version, if you want Enable all levels, use the Copy the Codes on CEP using psxfin. All Cheat Codes must have enabled for any Levels, once activated, Press Circle Button 8 times and you will become enter the Debug Menu. To do this, Pause the Game and Press Circle 8 times to access debug menu. Besides, that allows applied for Sega Saturn, This is exactly if you use this cheat code, You will granted the Debug Menu, Here you can use Sound and Music Test anytime you like, as well you choose any levels. These Options are follows: *'Cheat Mode': Makes Jim invincible. *'World Peace': Makes all enemies passive, as in, they don't attack the player. *'Start on Level': Level Select. *'Sound Test': Sound Effect Test. *'Music Test': Background Music Test. *'Interlace': Don't know what this means. The TV interlace was changed string is: Interlace. Copy these Codes for CEP, this will be worked for PSXFin. Anything But Tangerines D00B08D0 0008 300B08D0 0006 Granny Chair D00558A4 0008 300558A4 0006 Puppy Love Part 1 D005D3B0 0008 3005D3B0 0006 Puppy Love Part 2 D005D25C 0008 3005D25C 0006 Puppy Love Part 3 D005D2B4 0008 3005D2B4 0006 The Flyin' King D00AEB1C 0008 300AEB1C 0006 Udderly Abducted D008A518 0008 3008A518 0006 Inflated Head D0077BB8 0008 30077BB8 0006 Hammer Head D005630C 0008 3005630C 0006 Villi People D009B154 0008 3009B154 0006 Lorenzo's Soil D00881C4 0008 300881C4 0006 Level Ate D0087E60 0008 30087E60 0006 Flamin' Yawn D0055F5C 0008 30055F5C 0006 Totally Forked D006B6A4 0008 3006B6A4 0006 ISO 9000 D008761C 0008 3008761C 0006 Door Chase D0059134 0008 30059134 0006 See Jim Run, Run Jim Run D008B79C 0008 3008B79C 0006 Options Only Stereo and Mono was removed from Sega Saturn Version, due you only change Difficulty. As well if you have password, enter it, When you are done setting up the difficulty, press the START Button to return Main Menu. Game Controls * Move character: D-Pad * Fire / Parachute: Square * Jump / Snott Swing: X * Whip: Circle * Select weapons: Triangle ** The Select Weapons also applied to L1 and R1. * Cicle weapons: L1 and R1 * Pause the Game: Start Category:Official Games Category:PlayStation Games